postalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Laughingcow6
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Postal 2: Штопор ЖжОт page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lord Opeth (talk) 02:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your wikia. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:06, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey thanks for your adminning and contributions! :) Hugphoenix (talk) 02:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, im not familiar with either one, i took care of about 80% of the Postal 2 stuff lol. Hugphoenix (talk) 03:17, February 9, 2016 (UTC) How do you mean about categories? And yeah I never knew about the russian mod. Hugphoenix (talk) 03:40, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Lol, Ah yeah i guess that's true, but it gives some kind of order to some things imo. Like postal 2 weapons connects to the main list of weapons and their games/availability. Hugphoenix (talk) 04:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, Laughingcow6! A user recently nominated the POSTAL wiki for inclusion in our gaming footer program. I was wondering if you would be interested, as the site meets all of the requirements. Please let me know! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 17:12, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi, if you are looking for an admin i have great news, your search is over. And who's that handsome, intelligent and specially humble person that im talking about? Me (you were not expecting that, don't you?) Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 02:51, March 9, 2016 (UTC)Illuminati I understand. I have deleted these photos. I know that they were in very bad quality. Sorry... Hi. I have a question. May I add pictures with pickiet signs? (You know RWS protestors picket signs, book protestors picket signs and vegetarians picket signs). But I have polish version of Postal 2 and all texts are in polish language. I'll add translations in the description but I just wanted to ask about your opinion. Yes. You're right. Adding polish names was a rather bad idea. We have polish Postal Wikia and I think I'll start adding more info on it. I'll just add pictures with HAAT picket signs (in English of course). I have English version of Postal 2: Paradise Lost. Thanks for your response. And about those pictures. I planted to add them to Hate Groups categories. But as I said I'll add pictures with HAAT picket signs and Paradise weather zones (now I got better quality pictures. I hope they're much better now) Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Hi friend. I have just added new pictures with weather zones in Postal 2: Paradise Lost. I hope they are better now. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH. "In regards to Paradise Lost, I think the locations should be treated as separate pages not as an separate sections of existing POSTAL 2 levels. The Hideout can function as it's own page and doesn't need to be chained to the Parcel center" Agree, so let's get started with the new pages. OMG I forgot the signature :v Itanimulli confirmed (talk) 01:27, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi. I just want to ask one question. May I add pages with days of the week from Postal 2: Paradise Lost? You know with errands and plot. I'm looking foward to your response. Thanks. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Okay. I'll start writing about Monday in Paradise Lost tomorrow. And you'll check if everything is fine and you'll write to me if you notice anything wrong. Okay? Thanks. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Hi. It's me. I have just finished writing about Monday in Paradise Lost. Please check if it is alright. I think it has a lot of errors but I tried. Write to me when you see it. Thanks. Best regards RUNEPATRIACH About this page, Miscellaneous. Is this a joke? Kaminaze - Message Wall - Talk - 14:39, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello. I have an question. What do you think about if I had added some pictures with Chicken Queen Estates, Suburbs or other areas in new weather zones from Paradise Lost expansion? And where to add them? I am looking foward to your response. Thanks. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Okay. And about notable locations from Paradise Lost. I think we might add Church of VD clan to locations section from Paradise Lost. What do you think? Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Sure. Don't worry. I'll add a new page with Church of VD Clan along with pictures (unfortunately I took pictures with exterior of the Church and without interior). Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Okay. I added a new page with Church of VD Clan. And about pictures with interior of the Church. Do you want to add them or I should take care of it? Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Right. I'll take some pictures with interior of VD Church but tomorrow. Best regards, RUNEPATRIARCH Hello! I was looking around this wiki and noticed that there is a page for mods for the Postal games. Is there any way I can add some more mods to the page? Is there a clear reason why comments, forums, and chat are disabled on this Wikia? The lack of interaction makes the Wiki feel dead. Lieutenant Flea (talk) 06:08, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Hi there. I have one question. Recently I have made a lot of pictures in better quality (the same ones which I added several months ago). Do you think it is good idea to replace them I made with better ones? Or just leave them as they are? Please, tell me what do you think about this idea. Picture replacement I just want to inform you that these images are PNG type, so I might describe them as "brand new" but they depict the same characters and locations. Best regards. Edit. I have replaced the pictures. Take a look at them and decide whether delete them or keep them. Dude If you pause at 0:40 in the video you linked, you can see he's missing the 5 o'clock shadow and doesn't have that strand of hair hanging down that the AW model has. If I can fire up Shtopor Zhzhot and get a screenshot, I'll upload that. FokkerTISM (talk) 14:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I Regret Nothing Podcast I created a page for the I Regret Nothing Podcast. http://postal.wikia.com/wiki/I_Regret_Nothing_Podcast I'm thinking it should go under the Misc tab. - Saltedwaffles Music To Go POSTAL By I added a bunch of links to this page, it can probably be removed from the link help page now. - Saltedwaffles Okay, I was unaware. - Saltedwaffles Source For Corkscrew RuLes' English Dub http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm8718827 Just thought I'd verify this for you since you removed the info I put into the page. Re: Vandals Hi, no problem, I was chasing them around after they did similar on several other wikis (I am admin on GTA Wiki). They were a bit more persistent on Hitman wiki. Most of them now have global wikia bans after I posted this. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:43, November 3, 2018 (UTC) Such a friendly admin. Sorry for any incovinence with the page I made. Thank you for telling me so kindly Kapselek02 (talk) 16:34, December 22, 2019 (UTC)Kapselek02